board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Spiegel22's Game Collection
Game Collection Game Boy Owned, but not completed *Dragon Warrior Monsters *Pokemon Silver *Pokemon Crystal Owned, and complete *Harvest Moon GB *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Pokemon Blue (10x minimum) *Pokemon Yellow (5x minimum) Game Boy Color Owned, but not completed *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Gamecube Owned, but not completed *Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean *Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Harvest Moon: Magical Melody *Killer 7 *The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition **The Legend of Zelda **The Legend of Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Mega Man Anniversary Collection **Mega Man **Mega Man 3 **Mega Man 4 **Mega Man 5 **Mega Man 6 **Mega Man 8 *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Pikmin *Pikmin 2 *Pokemon Colosseum *Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones *Resident Evil Zero *Skies of Arcadia Legends *Sonic Mega Collection **Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonic the Hedgehog 2 **Sonic 3 & Knuckles **Sonic Spinball **Sonic 3D Blast **Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine **Blue Sphere **Flicky **Ristar *Sonic Gems Collection **Sonic CD **Sonic the Fighters **Sonic R **Sonic the Hedgehog 2 **Sonic Spinball **Sonic Triple Trouble **Sonic Drift 2 **Tails' Skypatrol **Tails Adventure **Vectorman **Vectorman 2 *Sonic Adventure 2 Battle *Super Mario Sunshine *Tales of Symphonia *X-Men Legends Owned, and complete *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Mega Man Anniversary Collection **Mega Man 2 **Mega Man 7 *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *Metroid Prime *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (2x) *Resident Evil 4 (12x) *Sonic Mega Collection **Sonic the Hedgehog 3 **Sonic and Knuckles *Super Smash Bros. Melee Not owned, but complete *Resident Evil 2 (5x) Nintendo 64 Owned, but not completed *Blast Corps *Harvest Moon 64 *Jet Force Gemini *Mischief Makers *Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber *Perfect Dark *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater *Worms Armageddon Owned, and complete *Banjo-Kazooie (3x) *Diddy Kong Racing (3x) *Goldeneye 007 (5x minimum) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (15x minimum) *Pokemon Stadium *Quest 64 *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (only once, but I have gold medals on every mission) *Star Fox 64 (20x minimum) *Super Mario 64 (10x minimum, at least 6x 120 stars) *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (5x minimum) *Turok: Rage Wars *Wave Race 64 (20x minimum) Nintendo Entertainment System Owned, but not completed *The Legend of Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link (cannot find) *Rygar (LOVE this game) *Super Mario Bros. / Duck Hunt (cannot find) Owned, and complete *Super Mario Bros. 3 (cannot find) Playstation Owned, but not completed *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Chrono Cross *Final Fantasy Chronicles **Final Fantasy IV *Final Fantasy Anthology **Final Fantasy V **Final Fantasy VI (cannot find) *Final Fantasy VIII *Final Fantasy IX *Final Fantasy Tactics *The Legend of Dragoon *Parasite Eve *Parasite Eve 2 *Silent Hill Owned, and complete *Final Fantasy Chronicles **Chrono Trigger *Final Fantasy VII *Resident Evil (4x) *Resident Evil 2 (We'll start the count at 50. It's at least that, but I've lost count.) *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (3x) Playstation 2 Owned, but not completed *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence *Final Fantasy X *Final Fantasy X-2 *Finding Nemo *God of War II *Ico *Kingdom Hearts *The Mark of Kri *Medal of Honor: Frontline *Mercenaries *Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Okami *Prince of Persia: Warrior Within *Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal *Resident Evil: Code Veronica X *Rogue Galaxy *Shadow of the Colossus *Silent Hill 2 *Thrillville *Unlimited Saga *We <3 Katamari *Whiplash Owned, and complete *God of War *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2x) Playstation 3 Owned, but not completed *The Eye of Judgement (? I don't know if I can complete this ever....) *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *PSN Arcade **PAIN **Super Stardust HD *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Sega Genesis Owned, but not completed *Fire Shark *NBA Jam Owned, and complete *Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition (at least 10x as Grant and 3x as the raptor) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (3x) Not owned, but complete *Aladdin *The Lion King *Shining Force (2x) *Shining Force 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (5x minimum) *Sonic and Knuckles (3x) *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles (10 minimum) *Toejam and Earl Super Nintendo Owned, but not completed *Aladdin *Donkey Kong Country *Super Mario All*Stars w/ Super Mario World **Super Mario Bros. **Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Owned, and complete *Super Mario All*Stars w/ Super Mario World **Super Mario Bros. 2 **Super Mario Bros. 3 (2x) **Super Mario World (3x) *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario World (5x minimum) *Tecmo Super Bowl 3 Not owned, but complete *Chrono Trigger (3x) *Top Gear 3000 Xbox 360 Owned, but not completed *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Enchanted Arms *Halo 3 *Hitman: Blood Money *Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *Live Arcade **Hexic HD **N+ **TMNT 1989 Arcade **Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 **Worms *Lost Odyssey *NCAA Football 09 *The Orange Box **Half-Life 2 **Half-Life 2: Episode 1 **Half-Life 2: Episode 2 *Skate *Sonic the Hedgehog *Viva Piñata *Wall*E Owned, and complete *Bioshock (2x) *Dead Rising(3x) *Live Arcade **Aegis Wing **Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonic the Hedgehog 2 **Undertow *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition *Mass Effect *The Orange Box **Portal *Rainbow Six Vegas *Rock Band (completed the hall of fame in world tour, and my expert singing career) *Tenchu Z Not owned, but complete *Assassin's Creed -- Worst Ending Ever? *Condemned: Criminal Origins *Fight Night: Round 3 (2x) *Gears of War (4x) *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja Wii Owned, but not completed *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Mario Kart Wii *Metal Slug Anthology **Metal Slug X **Metal Slug 3 **Metal Slug 4 **Metal Slug 5 **Metal Slug 6 *Nights: Journey of Dreams *Red Steel *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Paper Mario *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Wii Arcade **Bomberman '93 **Breath of Fire II **Donkey Kong Country **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past **Super Castlevania IV **Super Mario 64 **Super Metroid **Toejam and Earl *Wii Ware **Lost Winds Owned, and complete *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Madden NFL 08 *Metal Slug Anthology **Metal Slug (3x) **Metal Slug 2 (2x) *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles *Wii Arcade **Excitebike **Star Fox 64 (4x) **Street Fighter II **Street Fighter II Turbo **Super Mario World *Wii Sports *Wii Play Not owned, but complete *Resident Evil 4 Wii Edition Category:Lists